Lost!
by Sitaelle
Summary: Um suicídio, Uma equipe médica... Um médico em especial! Nada nunca está perdido, até que você desista de tentar! Fic baseada na letra da música Lost! do Coldplay. capítulo 2 ON
1. Chapter 1

**Lost! – Harry X Draco – LongFic – NC17**

Bom Dia a Todos!!!!  
Meu nome é Alice e vou postar em conjunto com uma grande amiga, cúmplice, irmã e prima uma Fic acabada de sair do forno cerebral... chamada Lost!  
É uma fic basicamente Harry X Draco!  
Peço a todos que já acompanham qualquer fic minha, pra me dar apoio nesse trabalho também!  
Espero que gostem e leiam até o final!

Título- Lost!

Autora- Mythical Marques

Beta-Reader- Procura-se (candidatos entrar em contato)

Shipper- HarryxDraco, HermionexRony e talvez eu arranje alguém para Neville. E bom, alguns outros personagens aparecem como Alvo Dumbledore, Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy e alguns outros membros da família Weasley!

Censura- /- NC17.

Aviso: Haverá sim SLASH, mais para frente os primeiros capítulos só tem drama, humor e romance (Não necessariamente nessa ordem!) O slash, pra quem não gostar, eu coloco em negrito e a pessoa não será obrigada a ler.

Duração- Longfic.

Tipo- Música

Trilha Sonora- Coldplay...

Direitos autorais- Alice Marques e JK... (infelizmente, senão o Harry e o Draquinho seriam totalmente meus...)

Tabelas:  
- [mudança de lugar ou passagem de tempo

xxx- blábláblá. [fala do personagem]

xxx- "blábláblá" [pensamento do personagem]

xxx- blábláblá [ação do personagem]

xxx- BLÁBLÁBLÁ [grito]

(blábláblá) [comentários da ficwritter] (serão raros... mas estarão lá quando necessário)  
(N/C: blábláblá) [comentários da CONSIÊNCIA] (mais raros ainda, mas serão sempre sarcásticos e engraçados...)

**~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~**

Lost!

**(Perdido)**

Coldplay

Just because I'm losing

**(Só porque estou perdendo)  
**Doesn't mean I'm lost

**(Não significa que eu esteja perdido****)  
**Doesn't mean I'll stop

**(****Não significa que eu irei parar)**  
Doesn't mean I'm across

**(****Não significa que eu deva me render...)**

Just because I'm hurting

**(****Só porque estou sofrendo)**  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt

**(****Não significa que estou ferido)**  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved

**(****Não significa que eu não tenho O que mereço)  
**No better and no worse

**(****Nem o melhor e nem o pior.)**

I just got lost!

**(****Eu apenas me perdi)**  
Every river that I tried to cross

**(****Todo rio que tentei atravessar)**  
Every door I ever tried was locked

**(****Toda porta que testei, estava trancada)**  
Ohhh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off

**(****Ohhh eu estou... Apenas esperando até que o brilho se apague...)**

You might be a big fish

**(****Você pode ser um peixe grande)**  
In a little pond

**(****Em um pequeno lago)**  
Doesn't mean you've won

**(****Não significa que você venceu)**  
'Cause along may come

**(****Porque logo pode chegar)**  
A bigger one

**(****Um maior...)**

And you'll be lost!

**(****E você vai se perder)**  
Every river that you tried to cross

**(****Todo rio que tentou atravessar)**  
Every gun you ever held went off

**(****Toda arma que experimentou estava estragada...)**  
Ohhh and I'm...

**(Ohhh e eu estou...)  
****J**ust waiting until the firing's stopped

**(****Apenas esperando até que o tiroteio acabe...)**  
Ohhh and I'm…

**Ohhh e eu estou...  
**Just waiting 'til the shine wears off  
**(E****sperando até que o brilho se apague...)**  
Ohhh and I'm…

**(Ohhh e eu estou...)  
****J**ust waiting 'til the shine wears off

**(****Esperando até que o brilho se apague...)**  
Ohhh and I'm…

**(****Ohhh e eu estou...)  
** just waiting 'til the shine wears off

**(****Esperando até que o brilho se apague...)**

Olá, bom, essa é a introdução de uma nova fic que está sendo escrita por mim.

Será uma fic Harry X Draco (para variar...), e bom... Ela está muito bonita até o momento, espero sinceramente que gostem.

Os capítulos serão postados aos sábados ou domingos.

Mil beijos

MYTHICAL


	2. A Vida!

Recebi um rewiew que realmente atiçou meus instintos. Eu estava deixando o de lado o.O, realmente, eu não presto... Peço que me perdoem e acompanhem a verdadeira história, aqui vai o primeiro capítulo, que se chama A Vida!

Quem não leu a sinopse, por favor, é uma fic slash, mas não tem cenas tão picantes, é apenas a minha forma de ver o amor entre Harry e Draco. Então... Please! Não gosta? Tem um 'X', ali em cima, clique nele.

Os que gostam... Divirtam-se!

Só mais um lembrete:

Lithos, Obrigada por abrir meus olhos!

HPDM

Na maioria das vezes, ele nem queria estar lá. Estava apenas pelo fato de que era necessário... De que ele tinha de ser o 'perfeito'!

HPDM

Ele nunca estaria onde o queriam, nem que sua existência dependesse disso, afinal de contas, ele era sempre o oposto do 'esperado' por todos. Ele era mais que simplesmente aberto quanto a relacionamentos principalmente afetivos, ele sentia muita dificuldade para confiar abertamente em qualquer que fosse a pessoa, menos uma claro, ninguém vive sem pelo menos um porto seguro. Ele estava sempre em alerta mesmo que não fosse necessário, mesmo que ele estivesse sozinho num quarto de hotel...

Ele afinal de todas as contas, as válidas para ele, claro... era apenas o que queria ser, e não o que queriam que fosse. Mas isso eu já disse! Ele se sentia sufocado, com todas aquelas pessoas olhando, todos querendo, exigindo que ele fosse sempre perfeito, lindo, inteligente e estivesse 'disponível' em cem por cento do tempo!

Na maioria das vezes, ele nem queria estar lá. Estava apenas pelo fato de que era necessário... De que ele tinha de ser o 'perfeito'!

Mas ele nunca fora o toque cadenciado de alguma canção. Ele era um ser humano... E como tal, havia certas necessidades que ele tinha de sanar, como sua enorme vontade de tomar sorvete às 3 da manhã, enquanto assistia à reprises dos jogos dos Red Sox´s. Ou correr com algumas roupas de algum desfile do qual acabara de sair, e isso normalmente era pelo parque. Sair de alguma festa chata da alta sociedade apenas para ir á alguma sessão extra de cinema. Ser rico ou ser um grande modelo nunca o impedira de fazer o que quisesse, apesar de haver ocasiões em que ele preferia que essa realidade fosse diferente!

Tinha uma vida simples, no mais era um homem normal, no alto de seus 22 anos. Com um grande apartamento, uma vista maravilhosa, e toda a infelicidade que pudesse tomar conta de um ser humano. Contra todas as possibilidades, Draco Malfoy era infeliz. É duro de acreditar que alguém com esse estilo de vida seja, mas ele era, além de tudo incompleto. Nunca conhecera ninguém que ignorava o fato de ele ser o 'grande' Malfoy, o modelo mais lindo de todo o continente, e a força mais iminente da moda. Nova York era apenas seu ponto fixo, o mundo era sua casa, e ele fazia nela o que bem queria, mas nem isso foi capaz de tirar de sua cabeça a necessidade de... Amor!

Ele estava cansado daquela vida. Mas onde quer que fosse, ele sempre estaria cercado pelo glamour e pelo estilo de vida que o havia marcado até aquele momento. Não que não gostasse de ser reconhecido onde quer que fosse. Era apenas desconfortável, tentar fugir de tudo e se deparar com um mundo o olhando onde quer que fosse, ele era um ser humano no fim das contas, e não o herói que todos o juravam ser, e ele nem gostava muito desse título. Heróis eram chatos, enfadonhos e sem graça, à não ser pelo fato de que suas vidas eram livres, sem peso por nascimento, só se tornavam heróis aqueles que o desejavam de todo o coração, e não um que tivesse nascido para ser herói! Existiam as exceções claro, Super-homem, o Lanterna Verde e até a Mulher Maravilha mas esses eram diferentes.

De fato, ele estava cansado, mas não de sua vida, não de sua fama, não de suas 'glórias', mas sim de ser aquilo que queriam que fosse, ele apenas pedia todos os dias que apenas durante um dia pudesse ser quem quisesse e não um produto pré-fabricado, uma marca vendida ou uma face perfeita.

Mas esse não era o motivo que o faria parar, não era o que o faria desistir, não era o que o faria não tentar. Quando Draco queria algo, normalmente ele conseguia, e melhor que conseguir, era o não esforço que ele fazia para ter.

Ele não estava perdido, ele não estava em crise, ele não queria morrer. Ele nunca estivera tão lúcido. Ele apenas queria fazer o que lhe desse na telha, e arcar com as consequências como um homem faz. E foi o que ele fez!


	3. A Morte

**HPDM**

_Notas anteriores!_

_Ok, eu realmente ando muito atarefada! Espero estar conseguindo atualizar tudo à tempo. Sinto muito pela demora! T.T Vida de ADM de RPG, Betta, FicWritter, irmã e amiga. (Isso fora trabalho!) Não é lá muito fácil! Mas, eu sei que vocês compreendem! Risos._

_Muito obrigada por estarem lendo a fic, e vamos à mais um capítulo. A MORTE!_

**HPDM**

_Considerações: às pessoas que estão acompanhando mesmo sem mandar rewiews. Muito obrigada pela força e apoio._

**HPDM**

**A MORTE**

**Só porque estou sofrendo  
Não significa que estou ferido  
Não significa que eu não tenho  
O que mereço  
Nem o melhor e nem o pior.**

A dor por não saber o que estava acontecendo, era tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento sentia-se perdido, parecia que tudo naquele lugar conspirava contra ele, tudo queria que ele fosse para baixo, para o fundo do poço.

Deitou-se pois a dor em sua cabeça não parecia querer parar e apesar de ela só doer à poucos minutos, era como se fosse um martelo chocando-se contra uma bigorna. Sim, realmente parecia muito persistente para passar com um simples analgésico, seus ossos doíam, sua mente começara a girar e naquele momento apenas aquele incômodo, constante e estático pensamento permanecia.

Era assim que ele estava se sentindo, como se um trator tivesse passado por cima de si e ele não pudesse ter feito nada para impedí-lo, como se tivesse ficado apenas parado esperando que ele o esmagasse.

Ele não havia conseguido sair, como ele queria que tudo fosse simples, que um belo dia acordasse e pudesse fazer o que entendesse por certo e arcar com as consequências como sendo um homem de real valor.

"Quero apenas sair, quero que se exploda o mundo que foi criado à minha volta. Quero que reste apenas eu e alguém que me ame pelo que sou, pelo que eu posso ser! Eu sei que estou sofrendo, que estou mal, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa me levantar, não significa que eu não vá me tornar algo melhor em breve, eu queria poder escolher."

Ele apenas havia acordado e entendido que por mais que todos o considerassem livre, feliz e bem sucedido, ele não era nenhuma dessas coisas, ele era apenas um garoto triste, melancólico e carente, em seu mais alto grau de gravidade.

Precisava de algo que ainda não tinha descoberto, algo que sequer havia pensado existir. Ele tinha necessidade de algo que nem sabia o que era?

"Se Lúcius me ouve falando algo assim, provavelmente eu estaria morto!"

Bom, isso seria bom, se ele por um acaso o ouvisse, uma voz inconveniente em sua mente o fez se lembrar da negligência do pai. Ele era seu escravo e a face da família Malfoy, ele não era seu filho, ele era apenas o marketing... A forma de ele ter alguém que fosse apresentável.

Durante toda a vida de Draco, ele fora apenas isso para o pai, sua fonte de publicidade. Talvez ter sido sufocado durante a vida inteira tenha feito de Draco o homem que ele havia se tornado durante a vida, sempre medroso, estressado, triste e infeliz.

Talvez tenha sido essa perseguição por toda a sua vida, ou talvez ela seja apenas a desculpa para ele fazer o que faz. Para sua avançada e não diagnosticada depressão, para seus espasmos de mal humor, para seu interior quebrado e triste... Também para seu precoce fim idealizado. Porque ele pretendia por fim à si. Aquela dor tinha que acabar, ele não poderia viver com ela para sempre.

Decidido, Draco levanta-se mais que calmamente, vai ao banheiro do quarto de hotel e lava seu rosto.

A água estava fria, tanto que seus dedos se doloriram, mas nem isso fez com que ele pudesse despertar, e atinar para a loucura que estava prestes a fazer. Pegou uma pequena tesoura, abriu-a e com a lâmina feriu-se na face, bebeu de seu sangue na mesma, aquele era o seu gosto.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, seu rosto sempre intocado agora estava manchado pelo indelicado toque do afiado material. A pureza de sua face havia sido maculada pelo fio de sangue que estava correndo para seu queixo e pingou no mármore do chão.

Ele estava mal, ninguém ouvira seus gritos desesperados de socorro, ninguém o pegou no colo, ninguém soube que ele precisava disso. Mas agora ninguém mais ouviria, pela eternidade.

Olhou para o armário em frente ao espelho, encontrou uma gilete, pegou-a tão calmamente quanto a tesoura. A firmou sobre a pele fina do braço, ele nunca ouvira nada sobre cortar-se mas tinha uma noção breve ao colocar devida força, o sangue começou a sair...

Concluiu que deveria continuar a perfurar a carne com a lâmina e agora o filete de sangue, estava se tornando uma poça no chão, juntando-se ao que escorrera de sua face... Era ele, apenas ele em seus problemas mesquinhos e em sua dor se esvaindo para a inconsiência.

Um grito o fez voltar brevemente a si, parecia ser Mademoaselle Lianna, sua mais fiel criada e amiga. Ele a viu mover-se próxima, pegar o telefone, chamou os bombeiros ou algum hospital, no estado em que se encontrava, não pôde determinar ao certo.

Após terminada a ligação, ela sentou-se próxima dele e o tocou no rosto, onde havia se ferido. Colocou sua cabeça muito paciente e calmamente no colo e o ninou, como fazia quando era criança. Draco era jovem, tinha lembranças de sua infância com Lianna.

A ajuda chegou, mas depois de fixar-se em um par de esmeraldas brilhantes e intensas Draco apenas partiu para o reino dos sonhos.


End file.
